Are You There, Chelsea?
Are You There, Chelsea? was a Syndication network sitcom series created by Dottie Zicklin & Julie Ann Larson, based on Chelsea Handler's 2008 best-selling book, "Are You There, Vodka? It's Me, Chelsea." The show aired from January 11 to March 28, 2012, lasting for one season & 12 episodes. Plot The series featured Chelsea, a strong-willed bartender in her twenties who takes life by the horns and doesn't apologize for it. She is joined by co-workers and friends who realize that she is a force to be reckoned with. Chelsea shares her apartment with shy and sheltered Dee Dee. Handler herself has a recurring role as Chelsea's sister, Sloane, a new mother who shares little in common with her carefree sister. Cast Main Characters *Laura Prepon as Chelsea Newman *Jake McDorman as Rick Miller *Lauren Lapkus as Dee Dee *Lenny Clarke as Melvin Newman *Ali Wong as Olivia *Mark Povinelli as Todd Recurring Characters *Chelsea Handler as Sloane Bradley *Natasha Leggero as Nikki Natoli Production The pilot first appeared on Syndication's development slate in November of 2010. On January 26, 2011, Syndication placed a pilot order. Dottie Zicklin and Julie Ann Larson wrote the pilot with Gail Mancuso set to direct. Chelsea Handler serves as executive producer, along with Tom Werner, Mike Clements and Tom Brunelle. The casting announcements began in January 2011. The first one to be cast was Laura Prepon, who plays the lead Chelsea Newman (originally named Chelsea Hanson in the early stages of production). Next to join the series was Angel Laketa Moore, who was cast as Shoniqua, the assistant manager of the sports bar where Chelsea works. Lauren Lapkus and Natalie Morales followed, with Lauren Lapkus playing Dee Dee, the bubbly woman whom Chelsea and Ivory live with, and Morales playing Ivory, Chelsea's long-time Cuban-American friend. Jo Koy later joined the series as Mark, a bartender where Chelsea works. Mark Povinelli then joined the show as Todd, a bar back at the sports bar where Chelsea works. Lenny Clarke was the last actor to be cast in the series, he plays Melvin, Chelsea's father, who is a big man with a big personality. Syndication ordered the pilot to series on May 13, 2011, as a midseason entry in the 2011–12 United States network television schedule; the half-hour series was produced by Warner Bros. Television. On July 3, 2011, it was announced that Morales, Moore, and Koy were dropped from the series due to creative reasons. On August 9, 2011, Jake McDorman was revealed to have upgraded to a series regular replacing Jo Koy's character as the Bartender. In the original pilot, he played Jonathan, one of Chelsea's love interests. Another change was the show's setting from Los Angeles to New Jersey. On August 25, 2011, Ali Wong joined the cast as Olivia, Chelsea’s best friend since grade school and a fellow cocktail waitress where Chelsea works. On November 14, 2011, Syndication announced that "Are You There, Chelsea?" would premiere on Wednesday, January 11, 2012 at 8:30/7:30c, following "Whitney." On May 11, 2012, the show was cancelled by Syndication after one season. Category:Syndication Category:2010s television shows Category:2012 Category:2012 debuts